If Things Were Different?
by scabbedangel
Summary: Sonny thought he was over Brenda, he even tried staying away with her. But when it looks like she's moved on with his best friend, Sonny realizes that he never did get over Brenda. Can He let her go? Or will he try and get her back? S&B in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Sonny saw Brenda standing on the docks. He always imagined what would happen if Brenda was alive and if she did come back. But it was never that he'd already be married and not be able to be with her. He still loved her, more than anything. But now he had Carly to think about. He couldn't just leave Carly and hope that he and Brenda would be able to fix what they had. Sonny knew that he couldn't have Brenda back. Things were different now. He was married and she was engaged to Jax. All he had to do was let Brenda go. He'd never be able to forget what they once had, but he could let her go. He could let her live her own life and hope that she's happy. Sonny walked over to where Brenda was. He looked into her eyes and could see that for the first time in a while she was happy, even though he always wanted to be the one who made her happy. He was just glad that she was able to move on and that she understood he couldn't leave Carly to be with her, but he didn't have to except it.

"Hey Sonny. How long have you been there?" Brenda asked. She sighed softly and sat down on the bench. Sonny sat down next to her. He was happy that they could still talk. She knew Carly didn't like that her and Sonny were still friends. She knew that Carly was afraid that Sonny would leave her. But Carly didn't have to worry. She wasn't trying to get Sonny back. She had moved on with Jax, just like Sonny has moved on with Carly.

"Not that long. I was just on my way home. How've you been?" Sonny asked softly. He just hoped that she was happy with Jax and that she would be okay. He knew that it was hard when she first came back and found out that he had married Carly, but he thought she was dead. If he had known that she was still alive, he never would have married Carly. He would have fought for Brenda and begged her to come back. Deep down, he knew Carly knew that. He could see the hurt and the jealousy in Carly's eyes every time he mentioned Brenda. But what could he do. He still wanted Brenda in his life, even though all they could be was friends. He'd just have to take that.

"What are you doing here? You look like you're upset or something," Sonny observed. He hoped it had to do with Jax. He didn't want Brenda with Jax. She deserved so much better. Sure Jax had money and treated her good, but he always seemed to hurt Brenda. It's not like he should be one to talk, he's hurt Brenda many times. Like with Lily and then being married to Carly. He just wanted to see Brenda happy.

"Nothing's wrong. Skye just won't stop this whole war she's decided to start with me. She keeps saying that I was the one who broke her and Jax up. But Jax says there marriage was over even before I came into the picture. He said it was because of her drinking and that he was tired of her always being drunk. I mean, I don't know. Maybe I was the cause of their marriage failing," Brenda replied. Everyone liked to tell Brenda that Jax and Skye were happy until she came back. She just didn't know what to believe. Jax was telling her one thing, while everyone else was telling her another.

"I don't think it was you who broke up Jax and Skye's marriage. They were always fighting even before you came back. It didn't really seem like Skye was there for him. I may not like Jax, but every guy wants a woman who will be there for them," Sonny reassured Brenda. He didn't like Brenda blaming herself for other people's problems. It's not like Brenda came back to break up anyone's marriage. At first he thought that she was going to break up him and Carly's marriage, but she told him that she saw how happy she was and that she couldn't ruin that for him. Brenda wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. He hated how everyone tried to put her down and blame her for things that aren't even her fault.

"I never thought that things would be this different when I came back you know. I knew that you and Jax would have moved on. I just never thought that you would marry someone else when you wouldn't even marry me. What we had was so strong and you left me at the alter. But I came back and you weren't only moved on, but you were married. At first I was angry. All I could think about was what was so wrong with me that you left me but could marry Carly. But then I saw how happy you were and I understood. I never made you happy. I was so needy and I was so immature back then. I always seemed to do something wrong," Brenda said quietly. She never told Sonny this before. She wondered why she was telling him now. It's not like this would change anything. Sonny was still married and she was still engaged. This was something she told herself that she would never tell Sonny, and now here she was telling him. She hoped that Sonny wouldn't be mad at her. But if they were going to do the friendship thing, then she would have to be honest with him.

"Brenda, the only reason I married Carly was because I thought you were dead. If I had known that you would come back to me, I wouldn't have gotten married and I would have fought to get you back. I loved you so much. I didn't leave you at the alter because there was something wrong with you. I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to make sure that you were safe," Sonny explained. He wiped away the tears that were falling down Brenda's face. He hated seeing her so upset and right now it was his fault. He thought she was over him leaving her at the alter. He never meant to hurt her and he thought that she understood that. But he was wrong. Brenda was stubborn and hard headed. It took a while for things to sink in with her. That was one of the things he always loved about her. She was always so unpredictable and she always stuck to her opinion. When Brenda had her mind set to something, there was no stopping her.

"I know that now Sonny, but it still hurts sometimes you know. I think about what we used to have and then I see you so happy with Carly. It just hurts sometimes that you could give up our history like it meant nothing to you," Brenda explained. She didn't know why this was all coming out, but she was glad that it was. Sonny had to hear this. He had to know what she felt when she had come back. She didn't feel like this now. Not as much as she had when she first came back. Now she understood what was wrong with her and why her and Sonny couldn't work. But sometimes, it did hurt. That he could be happy with someone else when she had given him everything.

"I know it does. Sometimes it hurts seeing you with Jax. But we've both moved on Brenda, at least I have, I thought you did to," Sonny said. He didn't like that this was all coming out. It was bringing back things he didn't want to think about or remember anymore. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't think he ever would be. Why was Brenda bringing all of this up? What did she want from him? He couldn't do anything to change the past and neither could she.

"I did move on Sonny. I just figured that if we were going to do the friendship thing that I needed to be honest with you. I don't feel like this anymore," Brenda answered. She looked into Sonny's eyes. He looked so frustrated. She couldn't blame him. She was bringing up things she knew that he didn't think about anymore. They needed to be brought up though. She needed to get all of this out in the open. She couldn't keep this all bottled up anymore.

"Look Brenda, I don't have time for this right now. I have a family I need to get home to. Maybe we can talk about this later, but I can't deal with this right now," Sonny said. He knew he was running away from this, but he knew if they got far enough into this that he wouldn't be able to move on and he wouldn't be able to let her marry Jax.

"You mean you can't deal with me right now," Brenda yelled after him. She watched him stop and look at her. She knew she wasn't going to like his response.

"Brenda, you're acting like a child right now. I said I don't have time to talk about this right now. I'm married. I have responsibilities to my family, not you okay. I said I wanted us to be friends because I don't want you out of my life, but I can't keep reminiscing in the past. It's not going to do any of us any good," Sonny replied. He felt so bad for acting this way, but he just needed to get out of here and get away from Brenda.

"Go ahead and run away from this Sonny, but if you can't even get over the past, then I don't know how we can be friends. You never did forgive me for the wire, and you never will. I know that I was wrong for doing that, but that doesn't even matter to you. Until you get past what happened we can't be friends," Brenda retorted. She couldn't believe that she had just said that, but it was true. She knew it was.

"Brenda, I don't have time for your little temper tantrum right now. If you don't us to be friends then fine, we won't. Don't pin this on me. You're the one who brought up the past, not me. I have to go," Sonny said. He looked at her one last time before walking away. He hated that she was right and he hated that he still loved her with every breath in him. It was probably a good thing that they not be friends anymore. He wouldn't be able to just stay friends for long. He couldn't do that to Carly. She didn't deserve that.

Brenda watched Sonny walk away. She knew that it was better for them not to be friends. She still couldn't stand to see Sonny with Carly, and she knew she'd end up messing that up for him. Just like she messed up Jax and Skye's relationship. She knew it was her fault. She was the one who came back and turned everyone's life upside down. How could things be so different? She knew that it's been four years since she's been back, but she never expected Jax and Sonny would be married and over her. Sure Jax had taken her back, but he lost something good in the process. He lost Skye. And if she stayed around too much longer, Sonny would probably lose Carly too. She could see it in Carly's eyes every time she saw her. Carly was scared that she would want Sonny back and that Sonny would want the same. Carly was half right. She did want Sonny back, but Sonny didn't want her back. How could things be this wrong? Alls he wanted was her old life back. The one where Sonny still loved her and wasn't married. The one where Sonny was willing to give her another chance and forgive her for everything she had done wrong. Now it seemed like Sonny was holding on to all the wrongs so he could forget about her and stay happy with Carly. Brenda looked at her watch. It was getting late. She knew that she should be getting home to Jax. He was probably worried about her.

* * *

Brenda woke up in bed alone. She saw that Jax wasn't there anymore. Brenda got out of bed and put on a robe. She went downstairs and saw Jax sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He looked like he was thinking about something. She wondered what he was thinking about. He seemed a little down right now. She just hoped that it didn't have to do with her. She was so tired of being blamed for everyone's life being so messed up. She knew some of it was her fault, but not everything was her fault.

"Morning," Brenda said and kissed Jax on the lips. She looked at him again. He didn't really budge. She got some coffee and sat down across from him.

"Jax, what's wrong?" Brenda asked. She saw him finally snap out of whatever thought was in his head. He seemed so distracted lately. It probably had to do with Skye. She knew that Skye kept on talking to Jax trying to get him back. But she knew that Jax wouldn't leave her. Jax always stayed with her, even when Miranda had come back. He still wanted to stay with her.

"I was just thinking about Skye. I think she's getting worse Brenda. She's drinking more than she used to. She was never this bad when we were married and I know that she really did love me. She always tried to be there for me, but I'm not there for her now. She needs me to be there for her Brenda. She used to be so full of life. She used to go out and have fun. I can't keep watching her go through this. She didn't do anything to deserve this. I do love you Brenda, but I love Skye too. I made promises to her. Then you came back," Jax said. He looked at Brenda. He'd always love Brenda, but Brenda didn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. Her heart still belonged to Sonny. He knew it always would. He saw Brenda and Sonny on the docks. Sonny may not admit it now, but he wants Brenda back.

"I never told you to leave Skye. I never asked you for anything Jax, so don't blame me for this one. You decided to leave Skye. You were the one who asked for me back and I said yes. You told me that you're marriage was over before I even came back," Brenda said defensively. How could Jax be doing this? He said he didn't love Skye anymore and now he was saying that he did love her. She just couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I'm not blaming you for this Brenda. I know you never asked me to leave her. But I know that you still love Sonny, more than you love me. I just can't deal with that. All I ever did was love you. I would always hope that I could be enough to make you forget Sonny, but I never was Brenda. I never will be enough for you," Jax answered. He looked at Brenda and he could tell that she understood. He just felt bad for doing this to her. He told her that he loved her and that he was over Skye and now he was telling her just the opposite. He had to do this though. He had to let Brenda go and move on. He couldn't keep going after her and hope that this time she would love him the way he deserved to be loved. He had to learn that Sonny was the only person for Brenda, no matter what Sonny did to her, she was too in love with him to let him go.

"It's okay Jax. I know that you and Skye had something good before I came back and messed it up. I hope things work out for you," Brenda said. She went upstairs and got dressed. She had to work on finding a place to stay. She grabbed her keys and went back downstairs.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jax asked. It took him a while to realize that Brenda didn't have a place to stay. He couldn't just kick her out on the streets.

"I don't know yet. I was going to go look for a place," Brenda replied. She looked at Jax and turned to leave. She had to learn to be on her own again. She was able to do it once before, but now she was so used to being with someone. She had to get past this. She knew it would take some time, but she had to move on and realize that everyone else has moved on.

Brenda sat on the bench at the docks with the newspaper in her hand. She wanted to find a place as soon as possible, but there weren't really that many places available here. She didn't want to burden Jax anymore. He needed to work on fixing things with Skye. If she stayed with him, she knew Skye wouldn't be up to giving Jax another chance. She'd be worried about Jax leaving her again, especially with her living with him still. Brenda looked up and saw Jason standing in front of her.

* * *

"Since when do you read the newspaper?" Jason asked sarcastically. He knew he should be nicer to Brenda, but all she's done is cause problems since she's been back. Carly was one of his best friends, and she was so worried that Sonny was going to leave her for Brenda. He hated seeing Carly like that. She's been through enough already. She didn't need Brenda messing things up for her.

"Since I don't have a place to stay and need to find one as soon as possible," Brenda replied. She knew that Jason didn't like her. He didn't keep it a secret. She went back to her newspaper.

"What happened to Jax. Did you finally decide to stop ruining his life?" Jason asked. He looked at Brenda and he could tell he crossed the line. He felt bad now. He was out of line and never should have said that.

"He decided that I won't be able to love him the way that I loved Sonny and that he was going to go back to Skye. Does that make you feel better. Or are you worried that I'm going to try and ruin Sonny's life now?" Brenda asked angrily. Jason had no right to be treating her this way. She hasn't even done anything to him. She's left him alone since she came back. She was trying her best to stay away from Jason.

"Brenda, I'm sorry. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have said that. I know it wasn't you're fault that Jax left Skye. He told me it was his decision and you told him not to leave Skye. I don't think you're a bad person. I really don't. I just don't want Carly to get hurt. She's been so worried that Sonny's going to leave her for you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I have no right to attack your personal life," Jason said. He really was sorry. Brenda hasn't done anything to him to deserve his attitude and she hasn't made any moves on Sonny. She told Sonny that she was happy that he had moved on that she couldn't ruin that for him. He shouldn't be acting this way towards her.

"It's fine Jason. I know that you and Carly are close, but I'm over Sonny. I'm not going to try and break them up. I see how happy he is and I can't take that away from him. He deserves to be happy," Brenda answered. It was true. She didn't want to take away Sonny's happiness. After alls he's put him through, he deserves to be happy.

"Well I know a place you can stay," Jason said softly. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this, but he felt bad for her. Everyone was treating her like crap and she didn't deserve it.

"Oh yeah, where?" Brenda asked.

"You can stay with me. I have an extra room and a lot of space. I don't want you to be out on the streets in the cold. I'm not that mean," Jason replied. He saw Brenda laugh. He hasn't seen that in a while and he was kind of happy that Brenda was smiling again. She always seemed so sad and miserable.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you," Brenda said. She couldn't believe that Jason was actually offering to let her stay with him. He never really seemed to like her. They used to be so close, and then he had the accident. That's when they lost touch. He didn't seem to like her after the accident either. She knew it wasn't his fault. He couldn't remember anything. She missed having Jason as a friend though. They used to talk about everything.

"Of course I'm sure, and you're not imposing since I offered," Jason answered. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting along with Brenda and that he liked being around her. He couldn't even remember why he didn't like her. She was different now. She accepted things more than used to and she wasn't so immature now. She used to be so childish and needy. Now she was ready to be independent.

"Thank you so much Jason. You're really helping me out a lot," Brenda said grateful.

"Don't mention it. Are your things still at Jax's?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I left after he told me that he wanted to try and fix things with Skye so I could try and find a place," Brenda explained. She was actually enjoying Jason's company and she was happy that he was being nice to her. She didn't expect that from Jason.

"Well let's got get them," Jason said. He got off the bench and helped Brenda up. He knew he would have to explain this one to Sonny. Jason made it well known that he didn't like Brenda. But she didn't seem so bad anymore. She's grown up a lot since he knew her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Brenda said smiling.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

      Brenda looked up from her paper and saw Jason walk into the kitchen. She gave him a small smile and then went back to her paper. She needed to find a job. She couldn't stay in Jason's place all day. That would just drive the both of them crazy. She did like living with him though. He was good company. She never thought she would actually be living with Jason and that they would be getting along. She was enjoying it though.

      "Since when do you read the paper on a regular basis now? I thought that was just so you could find a place. Are you trying to tell me you're moving out?" Jason joked. He definitely was not used to Brenda reading a paper.

      "I'm trying to find a job. Moving in with you wasn't a permanent thing. I still need to save up some money and then eventually find a place if one ever opens up. This town never seems to have any places available," Brenda replied smiling. Jason sat down next to her and she started circling ads in the paper. None of these things sounded like anything she would be interested in. She did want a job though. She needed to be able to support herself and not have to depend on other people. It always ended up badly when she depended on other people and didn't have anything of her own when things fell apart. It was time for her to grow up.

      "Oh when you eventually move out. We all know you don't want to leave. I'm so much fun to be around," Jason said. He took the paper out of Brenda's hands and looked at the things she circled. None of these sounded like anything she would want to do.

      "You know none of these choices sound like anything you would be caught dead doing. Why are you even going to try? You're just going to quit no matter which one you end up choosing anyway," Jason laughed. Brenda was good for entertainment. He almost forgot how good of a laugh she gave people. The only thing Brenda ever did as a job was modeling. She made it very clear that she would never go back to modeling again though. She said it was too much up keep. He didn't realize it was so hard to put on expensive clothes and stand there while someone else took pictures of you and catered to your every whim. That was probably why it was so hard for her to grow up. She was always so used to everyone else taking care of her and giving her whatever she wanted. But she did grow up a lot. You could tell just by looking at her.

      "No I won't. I need a job and I will stick with whatever job I get. I'm trying to be more mature now. It's about time I learned how to take care of myself and earn my own money. I can't keep expecting other people to take care of me and give me everything I ask for," Brenda answered. She loved that she could joke around with Jason now. He used to take everything so personal.

      "I can't believe that you've actually grown up. I can actually stand you now," Jason said. He saw Brenda smile softly. He didn't know why but he loved being the one to make her smile. Jason and Brenda were interrupted by a knock on Jason's door.

      "Aren't you so popular in the mornings," Brenda joked. She followed Jason into the living room and sat down on the couch. She had to figure out where she was going to apply first. Which ever place sounded the least nauseating. Brenda looked up when she heard something slam onto the floor and saw Carly standing at the door looking even more pissed off than usual. This was just what she needed in the morning was to see Carly. That could always bring a smile to her face.

      "What the hell is she doing here Jason? Is she waiting for me to leave so she can try and put some moves on Sonny? Well it won't work Brenda. He's over you. He has me now. You're the one who faked your death and left everyone who cared about you in so much pain. Sonny finally found someone who isn't selfish and won't lie to him. At least I haven't worn any wires," Carly fumed. She couldn't believe Jason had this thing over at his place and so close to Sonny. What was he thinking? Brenda probably forced her way into his place. Brenda always put herself where she wasn't wanted. Brenda was just so selfish. She couldn't accept the fact that Sonny had moved on and didn't love her anymore. She'd just have to get over Sonny. He didn't want her anymore. He traded up for a better model.

      "I'm not here to steal Sonny from you. And I live here now not that it's any of your business," Brenda retorted. She did not need this headache so early in the morning. She didn't even have any painkillers.

      "Oh please, like Jason would ever let you live with him. He can't even stand. Neither can anyone else Brenda. When are you going to grow up and realize that everyone's moved on? The whole world does not revolve around you and it doesn't stop when you leave," Carly screamed. She walked into Jason's apartment and was about to close the door when she saw Sonny coming.

      "What's going on in here?" Sonny asked. He already hears Carly scream enough in one day. He walked into Jason's and saw Brenda on Jason's couch. He just shook his head. He didn't have the time to deal with this right now. He looked at Jason with raised eyebrows. He knew that Jason and Brenda couldn't stand each other. This was probably some plan Brenda cooked up. He should have known she wouldn't grow up or be able to get over him.

      "Well I came over to talk to Jason and found this thing on his couch. What is she doing here Jason?" Carly yelled. This wouldn't last long. She would make Brenda miserable to the point where she wouldn't want to stay here anymore.

      "Brenda lives here now. Jax left her to go back to Skye and I offered to let her stay with me. It's my place. I can invite anyone I want to stay here, Jason replied. He did not need this aggravation right now. He already had a headache.

      "How could you let her stay here? You know she's nothing but trouble. She's just trying to break me and Sonny up," Carly said defensively. She wasn't going to let Brenda get Sonny back. Brenda needed to realize Sonny didn't love her anymore.

      "I don't have any plans to try and get Sonny back. I'm trying to get my life back together. That doesn't involve you or Sonny," Brenda retorted. She didn't need this. She didn't even pay any mind to Sonny being there. After last night she knew they couldn't be friends.

      "Like I'm going to believe that. I'm not an idiot Brenda. Neither is Sonny. I see right through that façade you have worked up. Just because Jason believes it and feels sorry for you doesn't mean me and Sonny will," Carly yelled and stormed off into her and Sonny's penthouse. Sonny went after her. He knew this was hard on Carly. He was going to have a talk with Jason about this. He didn't like the idea of Brenda living a literally a door down from him. He didn't know if he would be able to let her go now that she wasn't with Jax.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

Sonny closed the door behind him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to calm Carly down. The fact that Brenda was this close would be hard on both of them. He couldn't believe Jason would do this to him. Jason hated Brenda. At least he knew this wasn't going to last long. Jason would get annoyed really soon.

"She can't stay with Jason, Sonny. You know this is just some plan she thinks is brilliant enough to work. I thought Jason hated her anyway. Why would he let her stay there? I can't deal with her being this close. Now I'm going to have that to worry about all the time," Carly screamed. She wasn't going to let Brenda ruin her happiness with Sonny. She worked too hard to get her life this way and they had a son. There was no way Brenda would be able to come between that.

"I know you're not happy about Brenda living with Jason, I'm not either. You have nothing to worry about though. I already told Brenda she needed to grow up and move on. She knows I have no plans of leaving you at all. You know I wouldn't leave you for Brenda. I'm over her," Sonny said softly. He pulled Carly to him and gave her a kiss. He knew Carly was still going to have more to say about this. He just wanted all this drama to end. He sat down on the couch and pulled Carly with him. He would fix this. He had to.

"I know you won't leave me for her. I just don't want to deal with her. Every time I see her, she always provokes me. I just want her gone," Carly replied. She didn't want Brenda living this close to them. She knew Sonny wouldn't leave her, not yet. If Brenda had enough time to work, Sonny probably would leave her. She couldn't let that happen. She needed Sonny.

"Listen, I'm going to talk to Jason about this. I just wanted to wait until Brenda left. I don't feel like hearing Brenda right now. Jason isn't going to let Brenda be there for long. I know Jason doesn't like her, but he also doesn't like seeing people crying. That's probably the only reason he let her stay with him. I promise you I'm going to try and fix this," Sonny said. He got up off the couch and kissed Carly again before he left. He needed to talk to Jason about this before things got crazy. He also needed to make sure there was nothing going on between them two. Jason was supposed to be his best friend. He couldn't believe he would move Brenda in with him.

Sonny walked out the door and saw Brenda coming out of Jason's. He thought she would have left by now.

"Why are you really staying with Jason Brenda? I know you more than you think. I know you're not just staying here because of Jax. You just wanted to get closer to me didn't you?" Sonny argued. He needed to get Brenda out of Jason's soon. This was driving him crazy. He knew this was also driving Carly crazy.

"I'm not here to get you back Sonny. I don't even want anything to do with you. I already told you why I'm staying with Jason and really it's none of your damn business. Now if you don't mind, I have some place I need to be," Brenda retorted. She couldn't believe this. Sonny really has some nerve. She did not need this right now. Brenda walked away. She heard Sonny knocking on Jason's door. She knew he was going to talk to Jason about her. Sonny had some serious issues.

Jason opened his door and Sonny pushed on through. He knew what this was going to be about. He couldn't believe that Sonny was reacting this way. He knew Sonny still loved Brenda even though he denies it. The fact that Sonny was this upset meant that he wasn't really over Brenda.

"How could you do this Jason? You know that this is driving Carly crazy. And what exactly is going on between you and Brenda anyway? You're supposed to be my bestfriend," Sonny said. He still couldn't believe all of this. He knew there had to be something else going on then what they were telling him. He wasn't stupid.

TBC…

I promise there will be another update very soon. I know ive been slacking XD


	4. Chapter Four

"I don't even know what you're talking about. You know there isn't anything going on between Brenda and I. It's not like that. I'm just helping her out. I really didn't think this would bother you," Jason answered. He already could tell Sonny thought he had betrayed him. Sonny should know that there was nothing romantic going on between him and Brenda though.

"What do you mean you didn't think Brenda staying here would bother me? It's causing me problems with Carly. Carly screaming isn't really a pleasant thing to hear. I know Brenda has something planned," Sonny replied. He could feel his blood pressure rising. The truth was he wanted Brenda to stay here. He just couldn't let anyone know, especially Carly. He loved the fact that Brenda was only one door down from him. It was good for him but bad for his marriage.

"I couldn't just let her have no place to stay and it's not permanent. She's looking for a job now so she can save up some money and get a place of her own," Jason said. He could tell that Sonny still loved Brenda. He wouldn't be making such a big deal of this if he didn't. It wasn't his fault that Sonny still loved Brenda though. Brenda shouldn't have to deal with not having a place to stay just because Sonny can't get over her.

"I can see that this conversation isn't going to go anywhere. I really thought I could trust you Jason and then you go and pull something like this," Sonny replied. He left Jason's slamming the door shut behind him. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't going to end good for him. He could see that already.

Brenda left the boutique. She couldn't believe she actually got the job. All the other jobs she applied for said she was too inexperienced and they didn't have a place for an ex model. She was just happy she actually got a job. Brenda started heading back to Jason's. she wanted to tell him the good news. Brenda ran into Jax when she wasn't watching where she was walking.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Brenda apologized. She started walking again. Jax was the last person she wanted to see right now. She was still hurt after what he did. She really loved him and he just threw her out so he could fix things with Skye.

"Wait, we haven't talked in a while," Jax said grabbing her arm. He knew Brenda didn't want to talk to him right now. He couldn't blame her. He could tell that she was still hurt after what happened between them. He just didn't think she was ever going to get over Sonny completely. He couldn't deal with that again. He's already lost her to Sonny enough times. He knew Skye would never leave him for Sonny though.

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to you yet Jax. What you did was messed up. I really thought we could work out this time," Brenda replied quietly. She didn't feel like doing this right now. She just wanted to get back to Jason's. At least she knew Jason wouldn't hurt her. She and Jason didn't even really like each other. Living with Jason was safe for her. There wouldn't be any hurt feelings and she could prove to herself and everyone else that she was finally over Sonny.

"Well how have you been aside from everything else?" Jax asked. He felt bad for what he did. She didn't even have a place to stay when he threw her out. He wanted to at least know that she had found somewhere or someone she could stay with.

"I've been fine. I'm actually staying with Jason and I just got a job so I should have my own place soon," Brenda answered. She knew Jax would have an opinion about her staying with Jason. He would just see that as her trying to get back with Sonny like everyone else did.

"I thought you two couldn't stand each other?" Jax asked. That was right next door to Sonny she was living. He knew Brenda wasn't over Sonny. At least he got out before his heart was broken again.

"Yeah well Jason saw me crying on the docks and offered to let me stay with him for a little bit," Brenda replied. She went back to walking. She didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Brenda, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean for things to end like that. You have every right to be mad at me right now. What I did was messed up. I should have never treated you like that. I'm so sorry," Jax said honestly. He didn't mean to hurt her like this. She couldn't even talk to him for five minutes. He felt so bad for doing this to her. He didn't want her out of his life. He still doesn't want her out of his life even knowing that she isn't over Sonny.

"I just can't deal with this right now Jax. I just can't," Brenda replied crying. She ran back to Jason's as fast as she could. She just couldn't deal with any of this right now. She wasn't ready to face Jax yet. Brenda stood out front of Jason's and turned around to leave. She just needed to be alone right now. She couldn't be around anyone right now. She needed to think about things. She just needed to clear her head. The truth was, she really didn't even know what she needed right now. All she knew was she wanted to be alone right now.

TBC…


	5. Chapter Five

Brenda sat down in the grass. She didn't really know this place, but it was peaceful. This was just what she needed, for now at least. Everything was falling apart. Her life was all messed up right now. Brenda laid back on the grass. She was just so tired. She didn't even mean to fall asleep.

* * *

Jason slammed his phone down. No one has heard from Brenda yet. He was worried about her. She was supposed to be back after her interviews. It was one in the morning now. He just hoped Brenda was okay. He knew there had to be something wrong for her to just disappear like this. He knew Brenda was flaky, but she wouldn't just people to worry about her like this for no reason. Jason heard Sonny banging on his door. He didn't want to call Sonny, but he knew Sonny could help.

"Do you know anything at all?" Sonny asked. He couldn't believe Brenda was missing. Carly wasn't happy he was here helping Jason try to find her. He just needed Brenda to be safe. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

"I called everyone. The last person who saw her was Jax. He said Brenda got upset during their conversation and was on her way back here. She never came in though so I don't know what happened after that," Jason explained. They needed to find Brenda. Everyone was worried about her. He just wanted her back here and safe. This was driving him crazy. He knew this had to be hard on Sonny.

"I'm going to drive around and look for her. She has to turn up somewhere. Maybe she just went for a walk to cool off and got lost or something. We can't assume the worst yet'" Sonny said. He knew he was just trying to convince himself of this. He needed to believe that she was okay though. He was going to find Brenda. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

* * *

Brenda woke up and looked around. She didn't even know where she was. All she remembered was falling asleep in the grass, but this wasn't where she fell asleep. She was in a room now. She didn't even recognize this place. It looked like she was in a basement. She didn't even have her phone to call anyone. She just wanted to go back home. She was alone and scared. Brenda heard a door open and closed her eyes.

"I know you're awake. I have cameras," A man said roughly. This was going to be fun. She was the perfect target. When he saw the picture of Sonny in her purse, he knew he could get a lot of money for her. She was fun to look at too.

"What do you want from me?" Brenda asked weakly. This was crazy. She didn't even know this guy. Why was it always her that got kidnapped? Couldn't it ever be Carly. She knew this had to do with Sonny. Everything bad that happened to her had to do with Sonny. Even if he didn't even know she was in danger. She knew she couldn't really blame him this time though. She was the one that ran off by herself and fell asleep in the grass where no one she knew could find her.

"I need some pictures. I plan on getting a lot of money for you. I saw that you know Sonny. So how close are you and Sonny?" The guy asked. He gave her back her picture. It was good that she looked scared. That would be perfect for the pictures. He pulled out a camera and took a couple.

"Sonny and I aren't even close anymore. He's married. You aren't going to get any money from Sonny for me. You kidnapped the wrong girl for that," Brenda answered. This was just her luck. She thought all this shit was over.

"You better hope for your sake that he does pay for you. I don't have any other use for you. If this doesn't benefit me, there's no reason to keep you alive. You'll just run to the police and we can't have that," the man replied. He sat down on the bed next to her. She had to be bluffing. She wouldn't carry around his picture if they weren't still close.

"What are you in the mob too or something? Who are you anyway?" Brenda asked. She needed to get the hell out of here. She couldn't count on Sonny anymore. Not like she used to anyway. Sonny already made it clear that he had a wife and couldn't come running to save her every time she got into trouble. She was probably on her own this time and that scared her because she had no idea what to do.

"You don't need to know who I am," The man said. He grabbed his camera and left. He had to make sure Sonny got these pictures.

* * *

"Did you see her?" Jason asked when Sonny returned. This was crazy. Now it was seven in the morning. This wasn't like Brenda. She wouldn't just take off like this. Now he knew there was something wrong.

"No. I couldn't find her anywhere. She's probably doing this on purpose Jason. This is classic Brenda. She probably ran off somewhere expecting me to come and save her. I can't deal with this Jason. I have a wife. I told you she had a plan," Sony replied. This was crazy. He couldn't believe that Brenda would pull something like this and just let everyone worry about her. Brenda couldn't even be in danger. They weren't even close anymore.

"I don't think this is something she planned Sonny. I think she was upset after running into Jax and ran off. But she would have come back by now and you know that. The only reason she would be gone this long was if something happened to her. You can deny it all you want or act like this is some game she's playing to get you back, but I'm going to go out there and find her. It's not her fault that she's a target. She has been a target since she first started talking to you and you know it. That never goes away," Jason said. He couldn't believe Sonny was acting like this. He couldn't believe he was actually sticking up for Brenda. This was new. He just wanted her safe. He knew there was something wrong. Brenda has never done this before. Jason watched Sonny walk out and then come back in.

"This was I front of your door. Were you expecting a package like this?" Sonny asked. It didn't have an address or name on it anywhere. It was just in front of Jason's door.

Jason grabbed the package and opened it. There was a tape and pictures of Brenda attached with a note. The note was for Sonny.

"This isn't something she planned Sonny. She was kidnapped and now some guy wants you to pay money for her," Jason retorted. He couldn't believe Sonny was just blowing this off before like Brenda had planned this. Sonny didn't know Brenda as well as he thought he did. Sonny thought everything Brenda did was for or about him. Now Brenda was in trouble because of Sonny and that wasn't something she could have planned.

"We'll find her Jason. Put in the tape. It might have something that could let us know where Brenda is," Sonny said. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he was actually blaming Brenda earlier and was just going to give up on finding her. He should have known that she wouldn't pull something like this. He just didn't want to believe that she was actually in trouble.

"You can tell she's in a basement, but that's it. There's no other clue as to where she is. We should just pay the guy Sonny. He looks like some punk that is just trying to get money," Jason said. He looked over at Sonny. Sonny was barely responding.

"No, we're not giving him any money. We can find this place and get Brenda back safely. I've done it before and I can do it again," Sonny answered. He was always good at saving Brenda.

"It makes more sense to just pay for her back Sonny," Jason argued. Sonny wasn't thinking clearly. They didn't know this guy or how he thought. This wasn't one of Sonny's enemy's. This was just some random guy trying to get money.

"I said we're going to find her so that's what we're going to do. Do I have to remind you who works for who?" Sonny snapped. He couldn't believe Jason actually thought he knew what would be best.

"I was just giving my opinion. I know you're the boss Sonny and you know I wouldn't go against your orders. I know you're just frustrated right now. We will find her. This isn't even your fault. You don't know this guy. He probably just recognized her and figured he could make some easy money off of her," Jason said. He knew this was hard on Sonny, he still thought Sonny was going in the wrong direction. He just couldn't go against Sonny and Sonny knew he wouldn't.

"I know Jason and I'm sorry for taking this out on you. I just thought she was finally safe from all of this now," Sonny replied. It couldn't be too hard to find Brenda. He's found her before in worse situations than this. He just wanted her back.

TBC…


End file.
